Dire the Wolf
Dire the Wolf is a character that appears in Sonic Appearance He wears an one piece black suit with a black jacket over it. He also wears a black cowboy hat, a gold snake bracelet on his right arm while his left arm has a gold bracelet on it and wears dark grey shoes with the tips being a lighter shade of grey with partial red stars on the tips of them. Personality He is an independent, easygoing, carefree drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited, adventurous, cool, and may seem to some people to be a wild or tough loner because he is rarely seen with others. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism, never thinking twice about what other people say or think. He enjoys nothing more than traveling the world and catching criminals who have bounties on them. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He is stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. While he can be very strong-willed, he is seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on bringing in criminals to face justice. Sometimes he will be bluntly honest and straight forward when he isn't being soft-spoken or sometimes silent, and doesn't speak much unless it comes to combat or at the right moment. He usually tries to act with a cool and businesslike indifference, only occasionally showing his vulnerable side to the people he cares about. He is also a gentle pacifist who detests violence and roughness. However, he is willing to use his strength and fighting abilities when there is trouble afoot and when there is no other option. Despite his outward demeanor, he has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked. He is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge. Because of his need for freedom, he loathes the idea of being constrained. He often donates his earnings to the needy and will help his prisoners if he thinks they have been wrongly accused. History Early Life He was born in the Hot Rod Zone to Bane the Wolf and Allison the Wolf. He learned to race there. Throughout the many stages of his life, he would hear stories about the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. His parents would often take him to go see wrestling matches at the Casino Night Zone. There he met his idol and hero, Jake the Snake. He later got his picture taken with him after Jake had a match with a wrestler named Roddy the Piper. The Prelude To War The genesis of the War to Take back the Planet began when Dr. Eggman discovered the Phantom Ruby, a gemstone that allowed its wielder to produce virtual reality projections and create replicas as their beck and call. Soon after discovering the gem, the doctor had a run-in with the Jackal Squad. After defeating them, Eggman took a liking to the squad's captain and convinced him to become the leader of his Eggman Army. Having seen the Phanton Ruby in action, Eggman went to Angel Island to test its powers. At the same time, Knuckles was visited by Silver, who had come to the present to prevent a calamity that would befall the world in the future. After experiencing Eggman's test on the island, which resulted in an illusion of Pachacamac's village from the past, along with a hostile Chaos, Knuckles and Silver took it as a sign that trouble was coming and headed to Earth to prepare for the coming war. Satisfied with the test, Eggman began analyzing the Phantom Ruby in his facility in the Mystic Jungle Zone, which he had the Jackal Squad guard. At that facility, Eggman produced a number of defective Phantom Ruby prototypes, which he used to experiment on. Eventually though, Eggman produced a final version of these prototypes. At the beginning of the War, Dr. Eggman managed to catch Sonic the Hedgehog off-guard and imprison him in a small cell in space. With Sonic out of the game, the doctor and his Eggman Empire managed to take over the world. Seeking to continue the fight, Sonic's allies formed a rag-tag army named the "Resistance", with Knuckles the Echidna as their commander, to push the Eggman Empire back and free the world from Eggman's tyranny. One of the soldiers who joined the Resistance was Silver the Hedgehog, who had come to the past to change his future, which was a polluted nightmare where the Eggman Empire ruled and everyone lived in fear. Using the chipers for the Wisps' language provide to them before by Tails "went solo" due to Sonic's disappearance, the Resistance asked for the native Wisps' help in fighting Eggman. Agreeing happily to help, the Wisps allowed themselves to wait in Deployment Pods for when the Resistance's troops could enter an area. As the war progressed, villages all around the world would be harassed by Eggman's Badnik army. Some villages would turn their buildings into bunkers as defenses while others survived thanks to their fortifications. Entering The War Zone Eventually,Eggman made his move by attacking the City with the Eggman Army. When Sonic came to save the day, rescuing Tails and several civilians confronted by Eggman and a squad of his Egg Pawns, Infinite and his replica allies made their debut. Knowing nothing about the replicas, the public believed Infinite's replicas to be the real deal. Infinite and his replicas proceeded to defeat Sonic, who got imprisoned onboard the Death Egg. The public however, was misled to believe that Sonic had been killed in action by Infinite during the confrontation, shattering their hope of being saved from Eggman's latest plot for world domination once more. With Sonic gone, the Eggman Army quickly spread its influence and took over, initiating a period of wars and chaos. However, many of Sonic's friends managed to escape Eggman's invasion. Seeking to continue the fight, these individuals formed a rag-tag army named the "Resistance", with Knuckles the Echidna as their commander, to push the Eggman Empire back and free the world from Eggman's encroaching tyranny. At one point during the war, Team Chaotix helped fortify the City, which was being held by the Resistance. Its defenses were put to the test a few days later when Eggman attacked the City with an Eggman Army battalion. However, it was thanks to Dire, a rookie soldier serving the Resistance, that the Eggman Army retreated. The City was later attacked by Infinite, who wiped out the Resistance battalion defending it. The only survivor was Dire, whom Infinite allowed to leave. After that, Dire made it to the Resistance's HQ. As the months progressed, the Resistance proved unable to halt the Eggman Army's increasing influence, resulting in several places in the world and the outer space surrounding it falling under the influence of the Eggman Empire. In addition, paradisiacal locations like the Green Hill Zone were destroyed by desertification and then industrialized to serve as a weapons depot, while industrial areas like Chemical Plant Zone were expanded to other regions on the planet, serving as both a chemical factory and a spaceport. Meanwhile, Sonic was kept alive on board the Death Egg; this was because Eggman wanted Sonic to see his world-spanning Eggman Empire upon its completion before banishing him into space, ensuring that, with Sonic gone for good, his friends and the Resistance would give into despair and surrender. Six months after the War to Take Back the Planet had begun, over 99% of the planet had fallen under the Eggman Empire's dominion, leaving but a few isolated areas in the world under the Eggman Army's control. Worse yet, the Eggman Army had the world's population terrified, leaving very few willing to take up the fight against the Eggman Empire. Eventually, the Eggman Army overcame the Resistance in Green Hill while Infinite had the Resistance soldiers on the run. Around that time however, just after Dire joined the Resistance's ranks, the Resistance's spy discovered that Sonic was alive on board the Death Egg, prompting them to plan a rescue. After the Resistance stole a space shuttle from the Eggman Empire at the Chemical Plant's Spaceport to rescue Sonic with however, Eggman got wind of the Resistance's plan and moved Sonic's execution ahead of schedule. Dire and other Resistance troops were thus immediately sent to the Death Egg to rescue Sonic. There, Dire caused enough of a ruckus for Sonic to escape his cell, thereby allowing him to beat the Zavok replica coming for him and link up with Dire, who took Sonic back to Earth. There, Sonic joined the Resistance, giving them renewed hope, who quickly put him into the swing of things by sending him on a mission with Dire to destroy one of the Eggman Army's ammunition factories. In no time at all, Sonic and Dire ensured the factory's destruction, thereby improving the Resistance's chances for a successful attack on Eggman's HQ. While the Resistance carried out their jailbreak, Tails, who operated on his own after witnessing Sonic's defeat by Infinite and his replicas, came across Classic Sonic, who had been brought to Tails' dimension by the Phantom Ruby, when the latter saved him from a Chaos replica after Tails was unable to restore a badly damaged E-123 Omega. Reasoning that Classic Sonic was here to save the world, Tails joined up with him to end the war by going after Eggman, while also figuring out a way to get Classic Sonic home. The Eggman Army soon struck back by attacking the local Resistance squads in Mystic Jungle with aerial bombardments, setting the Resistance back. During the attack, Infinite gathered the Phantom Ruby prototypes from Eggman's abandoned lab so they could not be used against him. While there, he had a brief scuffle with Sonic, who came to the Mystic Jungle to stop Infinite, and Silver. Although Infinite beat both of them, he let them live in the belief that they were not worth killing. Soon after this encounter, Tails and Classic Sonic found Eggman and Infinite in Green Hill while they were disposing of the Phantom Ruby prototypes. There, the heroes heard the villains mention a plan that would ensure the Eggman Empire's victory in the war. After the villains parted ways, Classic Sonic beat up Eggman, who managed to get away, although not before warning him and Tails that the Resistance would be erased in just three days. Soon after, the Eggman Army broke into the City. With the Resistance's soldiers spent on an attack at Seaside Hill Zone, Dire was sent to evacuate the City's civilians. Thanks to Dire's subsequent efforts, the Eggman Army was forced into retreat by the Resistance for the time being. In the meantime, after learning that Sonic was alive, Tails and Classic Sonic went to Mystic Jungle to find Sonic and tell him about Eggman's plan. Having detected Classic Sonic and Tails' life readings in Mystic Jungle, the Resistance sent Dire to investigate them. There, they found a Phantom Ruby prototype left behind by Infinite that he had dropped during his earlier scuffle with Silver, before finding Tails and Classic Sonic, whom were brought to the Resistance, allowing Tails to joyfully reunite with Sonic, where they then joined the group and informed them of Eggman's plan. In the meantime, the Resistance managed to free Mystic Jungle Zone from the Eggman Empire's dominion. It was not long before the Eggman Army attacked the Resistance with an army of Death Egg Robot sentinels and the Shadow replica in the City again. Coming to everyone's rescue, Sonic confronted the Shadow replica while the Resistance kept the Death Egg Robot sentinels in check. It was then that the real Shadow showed up and took out his replica. Joining the Resistance, Shadow informed the group of the Eggman Army's usage of replicas through Infinite's Phantom Ruby prototype. Learning that Eggman's HQ in Metropolis was undermanned, the Resistance launched a full-scale attack on Metropolis, called "Operation Big Wave", in an attempt to win the war. However, the attack got thwarted when Infinite used his powers to plunge the Resistance's army into chaos. Suffering huge casualties, the Resistance was forced to withdraw from Metropolis. In the aftermath, Dire had a brief fight with Infinite when they came across him. In the end, Dire survived the confrontation when Infinite left on a whim, choosing to let the Resistance live since their fates were sealed in two days' time. After their defeat in Metropolis, the Resistance found it necessary to uncover the secrets of the Phantom Ruby. Discovering a lead on the Ruby in Eggman's database at the Chemical Plant, Tails and Classic Sonic went there to check it out. In the meantime, a suped-up Metal Sonic replica surfaced in the City, along with Death Egg Robot sentinels. However, Sonic and Dire were able to stop them. This allowed the Resistance to remove the Eggman Army from power in the City completely. Returning to the Resistance with info on the Phantom Ruby in tow, Tails revealed that the Ruby required an incredible amount of energy, which only the Death Egg could provide, to work. As such, the Resistance's next objective became to destroy the Death Egg. To accomplish this, the Resistance first had Dire create a distraction at Guardian Rock to divert the Eggman Army's attention, resulting in him taking down the Death Crab; in the process of accomplishing this, they also ensured that Green Hill got freed from the Eggman Empire by the Resistance. With the Eggman Army distracted, Sonic invaded the Network Terminal and used its computers to shut down the Death Egg's weapons systems; Sonic's efforts likewise ensured that the Resistance was able to capture the Chemical Plant Zone. Classic Sonic subsequently invaded the defenseless Death Egg to destroy it from within. Although the Death Egg was soon brought back online under auxiliary power, Classic Sonic still accomplished his mission. After that, Eggman and Infinite retreated to Metropolis to re-mobilize their forces. Believing they had rendered the Phantom Ruby powerless, the Resistance launched a second attack on Metropolis so they could capture Eggman and win the war. While covered by the Resistance's fleet, Sonic and Tails located Eggman, only for Infinite to appear with his powers intact and banish both Sonic and Dire to Null Space when Dire tried to rescue Sonic from the vortex. It was then revealed that the Phantom Ruby had a backup power supply underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress. Using their combined powers however, Sonic and Dire were able to return to Metropolis, just as the Resistance's fleet had the Eggman Army in Metropolis on the ropes. In the end, Eggman and his forces withdrew from Metropolis, giving the Resistance control over Eggman’s capital. Having less than an hour left before Eggman’s endgame, the Resistance launched an attack at the Eggman Empire Fortress, the last remaining stronghold of the Eggman Empire, in an attempt to reach and stop the Phantom Ruby's power source. There, hundreds of replicas of Shadow, Zavok, Chaos and Metal Sonic faced the Resistance's ground troops while the Eggman Fleet engaged the Resistance's fleet in the sky. During the battle, E-123 Omega came to the Resistance's aid when Infinite attacked them. Tired of the opposition, Infinite decided to put Eggman’s endgame into effect immediately by creating a virtual sun over the planet to drop on the Resistance, intending to wipe them all out in a single stroke. However, the sun was undone by Dire with the Phantom Ruby prototype they had found, giving the Resistance another chance to finish the Eggman Army. While the battle raged on, Sonic went after Infinite, with the Resistance's fleet providing him and his allies with cover for as long as they were able to before being forced into retreat by the Eggman Fleet. During the subsequent showdown between Sonic and Infinite, Dire came to Sonic’s aid and helped him defeat Infinite for good. With Infinite's Phantom Ruby moving underground towards its reactor however, the Resistance began looking for a way into the fortress. After Classic Sonic found a secret passage, Sonic and Dire used it to enter the fortress and destroy the backup power reactor for the Phantom Ruby. However, Eggman had anticipated this, and thus had the original Phantom Ruby incorporated into his Death Egg Robot, allowing him to bolster the Eggman Army by creating thousands of replicas for it. Just as Eggman made his appearance in the Death Egg Robot to crush the Resistance however, Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Dire joined forces and confronted the Death Egg Robot, which they managed to destroy after a long battle. With its destruction, the Eggman Army lost all its replicas, rendering it defunct, leaving the Resistance as the victors of the War to Take Back the Planet. The Final Days Dire was sent to the Rocky Road Zone to help the Freedom Fighters there battle the Eggman Empire Army. A Mobian named Ember the Fox flies him there in her plane. Six months after his imprisonment, Sonic was freed by his friends and joined the Resistance. Eventually, Sonic and his allies confronted Dr. Eggman at his Eggman Empire Fortress. At the climax of that confrontation, Sonic faced off against Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. In the end, Sonic and the Resistance won the day, defeated Dr. Eggman, and broke the Eggman Empire's control over their world. Bounty Hunting After the war, he decided to become a bounty hunter to catch criminals for money but also to bring lawfulness to the world. He found a mentor in a Mobian named Duane the Dog who lived in the Mirage Saloon Zone. The Wanted Poster The Spider's Web He goes after a criminal named Silk the Spider in the Pumpkin Hill Zone. Fatal Memory The Bounty Dead End The Fourth Headstone Til Death Do Us Part The Favor Ricochet Die By The Gun Bounty For A Bride Rawhide Breed The Reward Rope Law Trouble Is Like A Boomerang He traveled to the Outback Zone to chase after a criminal. There he met another bounty hunter named Joey the Kangaroo, who was also after the same criminal as him. The criminal's name was Fänger the Shark, a native from the Twilight Ocean Zone. Joining G.U.N. Then he joined G.U.N. There he met Team Dark.He hit it off with them especially Rouge since they started to flirt with each other. Birds of Prey He is assigned a mission by G.U.N. to gather information on a secret group called the Birds of Prey. They tell him to head to World of Apes He is teleported to another planet named Ato. He is captured by some apes. They take him to their leader named Maytus the Ape. Uprising Sunset Chaos and Order Kindred Spirits Love Bites Dangerous Depths Dire headed to the Twilight Ocean Zone to track down a group of pirates led by a Mobian named Bourbon the Crab who owns a ship called the Genesis Wave. Moving Target Powers None Abilities He can see well in the dark and has a great sense of smell but also has acute hearing. He can also walk very silently. Skills Tracking, fishing, marksmanship, Tang Soo Do, and first aid. Weaknesses Unknown. Family Bane the Wolf (father) Paige the Wolf (mother) Lon the Wolf (uncle) Ginger the Wolf (aunt) Link the Wolf (cousin) Raksha the Wolf (aunt) Rudyard the Wolf (uncle) Mowgli the Wolf (cousin) Rey the Wolf (cousin) Duran the Wolf (grandfather) Tim the Wolf (great grandfather) Snipe the Wolf (step-cousin) Jack the Wolf (uncle) Vanora the Wolf (aunt) Rahne the Wolf (cousin) Tier the Wolf (nephew) Lycan the Wolf (uncle) Feral the Wolf (aunt) Checkers the Wolf (uncle) Relationships Romances Rouge the Bat Rouge has showed interest for Dire during their first meeting, and he appeared to reciprocate that interest and she has demonstrated a strong connection with him, transcending their status as teammates. Zeena Blaze the Cat Wave the Swallow Honey the Cat Amy Rose Fiona Fox Dandy the Lion Courtney the Monkey Ember the Fox Dire and Ember are friends and dependable allies. The two of them like to flirt with each other but also poke fun at each other in a purely platonic way. Luna the Cat Barry He is Dire's partner. The two are always seen together and they share a close bond. The two of them work well together. He is devoted to supporting him. Shadow the Hedgehog He and Dire are comrades and help each other out on numerous occasions. They have some respect for each other, they still do not regard each other as anything more than acquaintances but deep down they consider the other their friend. E-123 Omega Metal Sonic Beans the Duck Bark the Polar Bear Lewis the Hog Reynard the Fox Maytus the Ape Fänger the Shark Talon the Eagle Snipe the Wolf Eclipse the Darkling Emerl Jashin the Barghest Friends/allies * Barry (partner) * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Blaze the Cat * Bean the Dynamite * Bark the Polar Bear * Honey the Cat * Zeena * Wave the Swallow * Metal Sonic * Grease the Shark * Rockette the Porcupine * Visha the Cobra * Lewis the Hog * Luna the Cat * Breezie the Hedgehog * Crafty the Dragon * Allison the Wolf * Resistance ** Dandy the Lion *** Cake (Dandy's Chao) ** Courtney the Monkey ** Ember the Fox ** Lily the Tiger Rivals * Joey the Kangaroo (bounty hunting) * Emma the Swan (bounty hunting) * Hunter the Raven (bounty hunting) * Sam the Macaw Enemies * Fang the Sniper * Jim the Crow * Silk the Spider * Reynard the Fox * Maytus the Ape * Ridley the Turtle * Polly the Parrot * Fanger the Shark * Scarlet the Sparrow * Talon the Eagle * Snipe the Wolf * Venom the Snake * Jashin the Barghest * Rhapsody the Dragon * Eclipse the Darkling Love * Lupe the Wolf (Lupe Wolf) * Leeta * Allison the Wolf * Snipe the Wolf (ex-girlfriend) * Dandy the Lion * Courtney the Monkey * Lily the Tiger * Luna the Cat * Sam the Macaw * Julie-Su * Lien-Da * Relic the Pika * Visha the Cobra (girlfriend) Trivia His name is a reference to the extinct species of wolves known as dire wolves. He is based on Steve McQueen's character, Josh Randall from Wanted: Dead or Alive. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Wolf Category:Caines Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Mobians Category:Weapon Wielding Characters